


Book Porn

by callahanwade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Library, Books, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Librarian Castiel, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callahanwade/pseuds/callahanwade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's life hasn't been easy, raising his kid brother since they lost their father.  With Sam in college at last, though, Dean meets Castiel, a grad student working as a librarian.  Together they are ridiculously nerdy and ridiculously happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Book Porn

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sweet, soft, nerdy story. While Dean has had to deal with some difficult things, this fic is mostly just ridiculous fluff and book porn indulgence. This work is unbeta'd and was written in one binge sitting, so it's probably full of errors and tense issues, and for that I apologize. I also pretend I know things about literature and theology, among other things, so be prepared for that. Also, reliance on canon in very light.
> 
> Also warning: Dean uses 'gay' as an affectionate pseudo-insult in reference to himself. The usage is very minor, but I wanted to warn in case it bothers anyone.

Never let it be said that Dean Winchester’s life has been easy. He knows he’s had it better than a lot of people, but he can’t help but think that he’s been fucked by life way more than most.

His mother died in a house fire when his younger brother Sammy had been just a year old. Dean had been eleven at the time, and had been devastated. Their father, who had been toeing the line of alcoholism before the fire, lost what grip on sanity he had. They spent seven years between motel rooms while their father worked odd jobs until he ate a bullet the week after Dean turned eighteen.

Sam had been eight at the time, and while Dean had started working at fifteen, he had to go from part time to three jobs in order to keep Child Protective Services off his back. If there was one thing his father had instilled in him, it was that family was the most important thing, even if the old man hadn’t been able to stick to that in the end. Either way, there was no way Dean was letting Sam go live with strangers.

It took all the funds his dad had saved up (which hadn’t been much, he’d spent most of his money on booze and gas), and the meager savings Dean had been putting away in hopes of attending community college, but they managed to scrape by. Dean had learned enough talents from his Dad that he could work practically any job asked of him.

The first couple of years had been the worst. Sam had still been young enough to need help with homework, field trip signatures, someone to attend parent-teacher conferences, and on top of that he started acting out. The counselor said this was normal for a child who’d lost a parent, but Dean didn’t know how to handle cutting class and cussing out teachers, especially when he didn’t understand what the big deal was.

They made it through, with lots of begging and pleading on his part, and maybe a little bit of “CPS might take you away from me” (and he still felt guilty about that, years later). Sam eventually discovered he liked being teacher’s pet and Dean was able to hold down steady jobs again.

Eventually he got good enough as a mechanic that he was able to transition from mechanic/waiter/custodian to being a mechanic full time. He got a job at a place where they didn’t treat him like slave labor, and made a good enough wage that he could afford to put away money for Sam’s college.

And Dean had his share of fun through those years. He was handsome enough that he never had trouble finding a bed-warmer, but no one wanted the baggage of a twenty-year-old saddled with a kid brother. After several failed attempts, he stopped trying and settled for one-night stands.

Sam reached puberty and Dean learned to deal with a teenager even though he felt fresh out of adolescence himself. He learned not to take it personally that Sam hated him with every fiber of his being some days. Because there were other days that Dean woke up at three AM to rescue him from a party that had gotten a lot heavier than Sam had thought. And on those days Sam told him thanks with such a broken voice that Dean could forgive the kid anything.

All in all, Dean spent ten years praying to his mother every night for guidance on what to do. Some days were better than others, but in the end he felt like he’d gotten twenty-eight years of city miles put on him, and nothing to show for it. Sure, Sam had graduated valedictorian and been accepted to Yale, but Dean was twenty-eight, a small-town mechanic with no ambition, limited education, and no significant other.

Still, Dean was the proudest person there when Sam graduated, and although Sam accused him of being a dick, he would never make the kid feel guilty for all the things Dean had had to give up. It had been his choice, and he would make it all over again in a heartbeat. If some days he felt there should be more to his life than what he had, he could deal.

In the end, Sam turned down Yale in favor of going to a local public university that had offered him a full ride plus room and board. Sam refused to take the money Dean had been saving up, but he was also thinking of law school, so Dean kept saving.

With Sammy living in the dorms, the apartment began to feel strangely empty, despite how small it was. Dean typically spent the evenings drinking, watching sports, and pretending not to recognize the similarities between him and his old man.

*

One cool fall Wednesday, Dean is meeting Sam on campus for lunch, but the bitch is running late so Dean’s chilling in the library and idly browsing the “New Acquisitions” display in the front lobby.

His cellphone buzzes. _Sry, b there in 30 mins, group mtg ran late_ , Sam had written. Dean sighs and decides since he’s at the library he could at least look around. It had been a long time since he had read anything for pleasure, and he’d hated reading books when they were required, but staying late at the high school library reading Vonnegut had been one of his favorite ways of avoiding his father. He still has a stolen copy of _Slaughter-House Five_ from the Memorial High School Library tucked into a box of mementos somewhere.

He steps up to the big round desk with the sign above it saying HELP.

The librarian looks up at him, handsome, big blue eyes meeting his own. Damn, the guy was hot, all scruffy graduate student chic with the two-day shadow, tousled hair and askew tie.

“Hi,” Dean says with an insecure grin. “Where can I find some Vonnegut?”

“They’re down two levels with the English literature,” the guy says long-sufferingly. When Dean stares at him blankly, he sighs. “Hold on, I will guide you. The PS’s are a maze.”

Nodding like this means something to him and isn’t gibberish, Dean follows the guy down stairs and through tall stacks of books.

“English major?” the guy asks as they walk.

“Wh- oh, no,” Dean replies, brain taking a minute to catch up. “I don’t go here, just meeting my brother, and thought I’d get something to read while I was waiting.”

The guy nods. “You will have to acquire a community library card in order to check books out. I can assist you with that once you have selected your books.”

“Uh…yeah,” Dean agrees, the combination of the guy’s hotness plus his really strange way of talking making it really difficult to understand what’s going on.

They reach the Vonnegut section, and Dean picks out one of his old favorites, _Cat’s Cradle_ , and one he’s never read before, _Jailbird_. The guy is watching him with interest, standing just a little too close to Dean under normal social standards. He _hmm_ ’s in interest and starts leading the way back upstairs, which is good because Dean can’t even see the staircase from this point in the stacks, and he doubts he’d be able to find his way back in any reasonable amount of time.

The guy has Dean fill out a community card request form, which costs twenty dollars, and tells him he can pick up the card the next time he comes in. The library is quiet and Sam still hasn’t arrived yet, so Dean finds himself talking to the guy.

He notices the guy has a little plastic ID card clipped to his shirt, so he peers at it. “So…Castiel, do you go here or just work here?”

“I am currently a graduate student in theology,” Castiel says.

Dean is tempted to say _sorry, man_ , but something about Castiel draws him up short. The guy is too serious to mock, and his wary expression says he’s been teased about it before.

“That’s cool.” Castiel gives him a little smile that says thanks, and Dean’s insides go a little warm like the gooey inside of a pie.

“What do you do, Dean?” Castiel asks, having gotten his name from his library card application.

“I’m an auto mechanic,” Dean says, ready to be dismissed by this highly educated guy, but it turns out Castiel’s car’s air conditioner has been leaking fluid and two separate mechanics have been unable to fix the issue. Dean is doing the best he can to diagnose the issue without actually seeing the car when Sam arrives.

“Hey, man, sorry I’m late.”

“It’s fine.” Dean turns back to Castiel. “Here’s my card, bring her in sometime and I’ll have a look,” Dean says, sliding his business card across the desk.

Sam slides Castiel a curious look, but happily follows Dean as he turns to exit the library.

*

_Cat’s Cradle_ is as great as he remembered it to be, but _Jailbird_ is weirdly political, and since Dean was never that great at history he has some difficulty deciphering it. Reading the books late at night, though, reminds him of his mother, sitting by his bed and reading to him as he fell asleep.

She had little patience for children’s books, and so had always just read him passages from whatever books she had been reading at the time. He remembers lyrical poetry, romance novels, and other books he completely failed to understand.

He stays up until four in the morning digging through boxes of his dad’s stuff (things he’d put away, unable to look at) hoping that his dad didn’t throw away his mom’s books. For his trouble he finds two books at the bottom of a box, _Leaves of Grass_ , with an old photo of his parents tucked into the pages, and a well-worn copy of _Mere Christianity_. Inside is written _Samuel Campbell_ and underneath that, _Mary Campbell Winchester_. There are notes written in two separate handwritings, and Dean spends far too long staring at his mother’s questions on the existence of God.

He doesn’t sleep at all that night, but the next day he devours the slim book, and even with his mother’s and grandfather’s questions in the margins, it’s still the best defense of Christianity he’s ever read, and he thinks he can kind of understand why Castiel would want to study theology.

*

He goes to the library the next day to return the Vonnegut books. He’d been planning just to drop the books off and leave, but he notices that Castiel is at the help desk again. He wanders over and leans on the desk.

Castiel looks up and smiles at him and his insides do the pie thing again. “Dean,” he greets warmly. “How did you enjoy Vonnegut?”

It makes Dean feel all tingly that not only does Castiel remember him, he remembers what books he got out. “He was as good as I remembered, though I could have used more context for _Jailbird_.”

Castiel smiles and nods. They debate the merits of various Vonnegut books for a little while, and Dean actually feels like a real human being for a moment, instead of a Neanderthal in a scientific world.

“Actually, Cas, I have a question for you,” Dean says. “It’s a theology question, and you’re the only person I know to ask except Sam, who would mock me forever if I asked him.”

Cas nods gravely, as if Dean has just asked him to protect his first born child or something.

“I found my…an old copy of _Mere Christianity_ , and I’m pretty convinced by his argument for religion in general, but I found his defense of Christianity in particular pretty suspect.”

Cas smiles and launches into a discussion of works of Christian apologetics (and Dean learns the term apologetics). He also learns that Cas’s specialty is early Christian history and writings, but he’s happy to discuss apologetics with Dean anyway.

They talk for over an hour, and afterward Dean uses a library computer to look up call numbers for some books Cas suggested, and spends way too long searching the stacks for the books because the layout of the library makes no fucking sense. He comes back up with four novels and a book called _The Case for Christ_.

*

Dean spends the week reading satirical literature and feeling guilty about not being more interested in apologetics. It turns out C. S. Lewis is a way better writer than Lee Strobel, and Dean isn’t confident enough in his reasoning abilities to really follow the arguments presented. He keeps the book for a week, while returning and checking out more novels, thinking he might actually plow through it at some point.

He eventually runs into Cas again, and to Dean’s great surprise he doesn’t judge Dean for being uninterested in Strobel’s book. They talk about satire and gallow’s humor instead, and Dean is having so much fun that he decides to take a risk.

“Would you like to get coffee sometime?” he asks. Castiel goes quiet and surprised for a moment, and Dean thinks he made a huge fucking mistake, but then he smiles and agrees, saying that he gets off work in an hour, if he’d like to meet at the university café.

Dean agrees and goes to read at the café until Cas arrives. After he does they talk about movies and cars and music and everything under the sun. It turns out Cas is really well-read, but not very aware of other forms of media. If it’s fifty years old Cas has probably heard of it, but anything newer and it’s a crapshoot.

Dean wants to ask what sort of upbringing would leave such a gaping pop cultural hole, but then he really doesn’t want to discuss his own family life so he leaves it alone.

Instead Dean insists Cas give Zeppelin a try, and Cas talks about his man crush on some guy named Robert Alter. Apparently the guy has re-translated parts of the Old Testament, treating them like Hebrew epic poetry, which sounds pretty stupid until Cas reads him a selection and Dean finds the words spinning around in his mind like the best of Walt Whitman.

Dean dreams that night of _welter and waste and darkness over the deep and God’s breath hovering over the waters_. When he wakes the deep blue waters are blending with thoughts of deep blue eyes and it takes him several minutes to come back to reality.

*

Dean and Cas start meeting fairly often for coffee (though Cas orders tea), and discussing Cas’s research and Dean’s reading. Dean is devouring half a dozen books a week, though he hides the books when Sam comes to visit. He doesn’t need his kid brother making fun of him. He reads a lot of satire, and he learns to love science fiction and horror, and he’ll give anything Castiel suggests a chance.

Dean knows he’s nothing but a dumb mechanic who never went to college, but he loves the way Cas listens to Dean’s opinions on what he’s read and treats him like an intellectual equal. He loves that they can go from discussing how dumb the history channel has gotten to the historical importance of _Animal Farm_ and _1984_.

Dean is starting to admit that he has a big gay crush on Cas, but is also kind of best friends with Cas. He mans up and asks the guy to a movie, with the assumption that something will happen or it won’t, and either way it’s fine.

They are just about to enter the theater when Dean gets a text from Sam. _Hlp, frat praty, drunk 2 mch._

“Fuck,” Dean swears, frowning.

“Let us go get him,” Cas says. Dean doesn’t even try to say how thankful he is that Cas doesn’t make a big deal out of it.

They find Sam sprawled on a couch at a frat party with a loud enough bass beat that even Dean thinks they should turn it down. They manage to get him out to the Impala, and Dean wishes Sam were conscious enough to yell at because at least that would make him feel better.

Between the two of them they manage to get Sam’s gargantuan frame up the elevator and into Dean’s apartment. They put him to bed in Sam’s old room, and Dean starts to fix them some coffee.

Cas looks out of place in Dean’s worn, battered apartment, sitting at the cheap kitchen table with his hands folded and his tie askew. He wraps his hands around his coffee mug though and smiles sweetly at Dean, so Dean refuses to feel self-conscious about it.

With him sitting there, surrounded by Dean’s messed up, crappy life, Dean can’t help himself. The whole, melodramatic story pours out of him. He tells Cas about losing his mom and then his dad, raising Sam by himself. He confesses that he worries about Sam all the time, that he still feels guilty spending any money on himself after all those years scrounging for every penny to pay for a hungry, growing boy who needed clothes, books, food, and calculators.

Cas listens, making supportive noises in all the right places. This is the time when people normally say, “I’m so sorry, but I’ve got to go. I have plans with someone who doesn’t have a metric fuckton of baggage,” or something to that effect.

Cas, though, after Dean has worn himself out, tells him about growing up in foster care, being shuffled from home to home and how the only real family he had were the other foster kids he knew from the between times spent at the group home.

They are sitting there, quiet, when Cas reaches out, fingertips brushing the back of Dean’s hand. He turns it and their fingers lace together, and they continue to sit in silence. It might just be the gayest, most wonderful thing Dean’s ever done.

Dean takes Cas home, walks him up to his apartment, and kisses him at the door. It’s sweet and chaste and Cas leans into him, hands grabbing onto Dean’s shirt. It might be the most perfect kiss Dean’s ever received. It’s definitely the first in many years that Dean doesn’t follow up with a suggestion of sex.

Don’t get him wrong, he definitely wants that, but the night has that haze that all fuzzy, warm moments get, and Dean doesn’t want to ruin it.

“Good night, Dean,” Cas says, smile tugging at his lips.

“Good night, Cas,” Dean replies, and it feels like a promise.

*

Dean berates Sam, threatens to make him live at home, and gets him to promise to drink only in moderation. Things are weird between them for a little while, until Sam finds _A Tale of Two Cities_ on Dean’s bedside table and laughs until he cries.

When Dean next makes it to the library, Cas invites Dean to a dinner party. Dean has a panic stricken moment imagining intellectual types discussing Nietzsche.

It must have shown on his face, because Cas says, “It’s just a few friends coming over for dinner and board games.” Dean calms down because that doesn’t sound so bad.

It turns out the truth is somewhere in the middle. It really is just a few friends, and they really do play board games, but Cas’s friends are mostly professors and grad students, so the conversation is definitely of an intellectual bent.

One guy, Balthazar, is an English professor who spends twenty minutes quizzing Dean on his opinion of various books he’s read. Dean answers bemusedly, unsure of what exactly is going on. Afterward Balthazar looks meaningfully over at Castiel and Dean starts to wonder if maybe he just made a huge fool of himself.

They play Scrabble after dinner and Castiel wipes the floor with everyone, after which everyone gangs up on him and agrees to play something else. Dean wanders into the kitchen to fetch a beer, and a girl introduced as Anna follows him in.

“Hey, Dean,” she says with a smile.

“Yeah?” he asks, quirking a brow at her.

“I just wanted to say thanks. I’ve never seen Castiel so happy and relaxed.”

He think about protesting the assumption, but it feels kind of nice to know he’s had a positive influence on Cas as much as Cas has been influencing him. “Really?” he asks instead. “It’s hard for me to tell.”

She nods, grabbing a beer for herself. “He usually doesn’t open up much around people, part of being raised in foster care. And most people are either weirded out by his mannerisms or intimidated by his intelligence.”

Dean smiles fondly, because Cas’s mannerisms are part of what he’s come to like best about the man, even if they are a little odd.

Anna giggles at him and he scowls and they return to the living room together. Cas looks up at them suspiciously, as if he knows they’ve been discussing him, but Dean just smiles and takes a seat next to him, resting a hand on his knee.

They play _Apples to Apples_ , but the cards are all custom and include adjectives like _insouciant_ and nouns like _the Peloponnesian War_. They also are allowed to make a defense of their card if they want to, which leads to hilarious pseudo-intellectual treatises. Dean, surprisingly, takes an early lead, but is eventually beat out by Gabriel, who makes hilariously offensive connections that people can’t help but pick in spite of themselves.

In the end they eat peach pie on the floor and Dean thinks that he might be making his first real friends. Then he subsequently feels weird about that because he’s the only one in the room without a college degree, so he simply tries to sublimate all of those feelings with pie.

Then after everyone leaves Cas pushes Dean against the door and they make out like teenagers.

“So I guess I got the seal of approval from your friends?” Dean asks with a smirk.

“Not that I needed their permission to date whomever I wish, but yes, they liked you.”

Then conversation becomes unnecessary as Cas pushes his fingers up under Dean’s shirt and they find their way to his bedroom. They have to take a quick break to clear off the books and papers, but then Dean is pushing Cas into the mattress and everything is perfect.

*

Dean wakes up early, well rested and hungry. He wanders into Cas’s kitchen and proceeds to make bacon and eggs. He flips through the books on Cas’s counter, eventually settling on browsing _Frankenstein_ while the bacon crackles behind him.

Cas wakes up soon after, following the smell into the kitchen. He’s dressed only in pajama bottoms and his hair is even more tousled than usual. Dean feels something primal and possessive sit up and howl at the sight, and he grabs Cas around the waist and kisses him, relishing that this is allowed.

Cas admits he’s not a heavy eater in the morning, though he does eat several strips of bacon along with his _Froot Loops_. Dean chuckles at his cereal selection because he had totally pegged Cas for an _All-Bran_ kind of guy.

As they are sitting at the counter, they encounter a lull in the conversation. Cas is pushing the last of his cereal around the bowl and he says, “Dean, have you ever thought about going to college?”

Dean feels his blood run a little cold, thinking that maybe he had embarrassed Cas the night before, or maybe Cas was okay with dating a mechanic, so long as he had bigger plans eventually. He manages to choke out a, “Why?”

Cas looks up at him, and something of Dean’s mortification must have shown on his face because he takes Dean’s hand. “No! I don’t think you need to, Dean. I just,” he runs a hand through his hair, messing it up more, “You are very smart, Dean. I do not think you realize how intelligent you are. Your understanding of literature last night impressed even Balthazar, and he is not easily impressed. You could go to college and do really well, but only if you wanted to.”

Dean feels relieved and flattered that Cas thinks so highly of him. “I have thought about it,” he admits. “But, I kind of think my time has passed, Cas. I’d be out of place on a college campus, and I don’t even know what I’d do with a degree.”

Cas nods and smiles. “That’s fine, I just wanted you to know that you could, if you wanted to.”

*

Time passes, and somehow, despite all of Dean’s pessimism, they manage not to fall apart. They fight sometimes, about Dean’s frustration with Gabriel, or Cas’s wish that Dean would open up more. Sometimes they fight about mundane things, like putting the lid down on the toilet.

They have weird moments, too, like after Sam calls from the hospital after cracking his head open falling down stairs in his dorm building and Castiel catches him praying. Dean has to explain that although he’s not religious, he prays to his mother sometimes, to give him advice and to look after Sam.

“Ah,” Cas says in understanding, “Like when Catholics pray to saints to intercede with God on their behalf.” Dean nods and Cas sits next to him quietly, letting his weight and warmth reassure Dean.

Dean becomes good friends with Anna, and he even occasionally talks with Balthazar about books he’s read recently and his interpretations of them. Cas has regular dinner parties and Dean eventually meets all of Cas’s pseudo-siblings except Luke, who no one talks about except in hushed tones.

Father’s day is horrendously awkward all around, and after moping for the entire afternoon, Dean, Cas, Anna, Gabriel, and Sam meet for dinner. They somehow end up in a game where they make progressively louder and raunchier jokes while trying not to attract the attention of other diners. Everyone joins in except Castiel, who apologizes profusely to everyone they scandalize.

Dean and Cas eventually move into a new apartment, which is larger than either of theirs and lets them have larger dinner parties. They start inviting some of Sam’s friends, and the parties morph into these large, intellectual gatherings of some of the smartest people Dean knows. Still, sometimes the parties are just family, and Dean loves those even more.

Cas already has too many books, and Dean starts to acquire a collection of his own, books he likes to reread and some his favorites. He keeps having to build or acquire new shelves because stacks of books keep cropping up on places like the stove and the bathroom counter. Cas, despite being a librarian, is really bad at putting books away and thus part of Dean’s evening routine is wandering through the apartment and picking up all the books left scattered about.

*

One day Dean is sitting at his old, run down laptop, thinking about _Dracula_ , which he has just finished. Somehow he opens up a word document and his fingers start moving of their own accord.

What comes out over the next few months is part paranormal mystery novel, part Christian mythological story, and 100% about the relationship between fathers and sons. He spends way too much time discussing popular conceptions of God as father with Castiel, and he reads so many Christian theological texts that he almost stabs Cas when he starts talking about his dissertation.

Castiel brags to everyone about his writing, even though Dean tries to play it off as just something to keep himself occupied. The way he swears over wording and reads six books just to try and find the right metaphor for God or description of angels puts the lie to his words.

Eventually he lets people read it, though he’s spent so much time lately discussing the hidden meanings behind other authors’ writings that it’s a little like showing his open wounds to the world. Thankfully no one except Castiel tries to engage him on how the relationship between him and his own father has influenced the book.

After Sam reads it he tells Dean (with tears in his eyes, no joke) that he’s never been more proud of his big brother. Dean is gruff and makes fun of Sam, but secretly he’s extremely pleased. Everyone tells him how much they love the book, though Cas is the only person Dean trusts to be completely honest. After Cas told him he’s getting a little soft around the middle Dean knows Cas tries to be unflinchingly honest, even when he might hurt someone’s feelings.

There are a couple authors who come to Cas’s dinner parties, including Chuck, the agoraphobic science fiction author who only comes out of his house once a year. Through them Dean is introduced to an agent who takes a look at his manuscript.

Surprisingly, she likes it well enough to make him an offer. He signs a three book deal and tries not to freak out at the pressure now on him to write. Every time he starts to panic, however, Cas knows how to calm him down.

His book comes out, and he freaks out over every review. It’s not a best seller by any means, but it does well enough for itself. The literary world says it straddles the boundary between urban fantasy and true literature, and thus it draws both intellectual urban fantasy readers and literary readers looking for something a little more genre.

*

Dean and Cas are lying in bed one night, Cas reading aloud from Paradise Lost, because Dean had sworn never to read that book since his experience in high school. But because he has a big nerdy boyfriend who can’t leave things be, Cas convinced him to agree to listen so long as Cas read it to him.

All of a sudden Dean starts laughing, the big, belly-aching laugh that starts deep in your stomach and reaches your nose and your toes and leaves you all tingly feeling afterward. Cas is staring at him like an owl, head tilted to the side with his eyes wide and curious.

And it’s too much to explain, but Dean tries anyway. He’s still laughing though, so mostly what comes out is, “I’m a- big- gay- nerd," before he dissolves into a fit of giggles

Cas doesn’t understand why this is funny, but he smiles fondly, and kisses sweetly, and Dean has a really great life, better than anyone else he’s ever known.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr at [quickbane.tumblr.com](http://quickbane.tumblr.com)


End file.
